


(fan art) girl squad!

by lexadoodledoll



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexadoodledoll/pseuds/lexadoodledoll
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	(fan art) girl squad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hdnprplflwrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/gifts).



[ID: A digital painting of Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai from Avatar: the Last Airbender. On the left, Ty Lee is cheerfully posed with her hand raised beside her face, her braid tumbling over her shoulder, in an off the shoulder pink crop top and a shiny red skirt. Her expression is one of sheer glee, eyebrows raised and smile wide. In the middle, Azula has her shoulders cocked with a hand on her hip, hair in a high bun with her bangs framing her face, in a red v-neck sweater tucked into a beige plaid pencil skirt. Her bright red lips are quirked into a smirk, winged eyeliner sharp enough to cut. On the right, Mai stands with one hand in her pocket, her hair laying straight on her sweater, wearing a black turtleneck and maroon drawstring slacks. She has on chunky glasses and dark lipstick, but her eyes are unreadable, evoking no discernible emotion. In the background are abstract brushstrokes and out of focus strings of lights to evoke the feeling of a mall during the holidays. The watermark says ARTBEAN, TUMBLR and is signed Lex. END ID]

it’s the girls!!! happy solstice, i hope you have a wonderful holiday and a happy new year 🎉 they’re shopping ~ you can find more of my art @artbean on tumblr!


End file.
